<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Жизнь, смерть и музыка by pestraya_lenta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233533">Жизнь, смерть и музыка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta'>pestraya_lenta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроули переживает за свои деяния</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Жизнь, смерть и музыка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Перед ним лежал — уже не мальчишка, молодой мужчина. И что с того, что самому Кроули скоро триста раз по двадцать лет. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Они целовались, пытаясь стать как можно ближе друг к другу, Кроули ласкал его губы, шею, спускался ниже, сквозь тонкую рубашку проводил пальцами по соскам, вновь целовал в губы. Не в силах остановиться, входил в него, сплетаясь руками с волшебными, почти божественными пальцами. А потом сам отдавался ему — также истово и отчаянно, как брал.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>5 декабря 1791 года, Вена<p>Полночь пробило почти час назад. В небольшой комнате, озаряемой всполохами свечей, на постели тяжело дремал больной. Вокруг суетились жена, свояченица, два доктора, священник... и только два существа оставались неподвижными и никем не замеченными. </p>
<p>У изголовья кровати, стоя на коленях и низко склонив голову, молился полноватый светловолосый мужчина. От него словно бы исходило сияние, скорее ощутимое, чем заметное: стоило любому из хаотично перемещающихся по комнате людей оказаться рядом с ним, как он будто успокаивался сам и светлел лицом, хоть и упорно не замечал молящегося.</p>
<p>По другую сторону постели стоял высокий, худой мужчина в черном. Он то грыз костяшки пальцев, то запускал пальцы в рыжие волосы и в смысле спокойствия являл собой противоположность светловолосому.</p>
<p>Его, впрочем, тоже никто не замечал и умудрялся не наткнуться, хотя кто только не подходил и не пробегал мимо...</p>
<p>— Довольно! — нервно произнес мужчина в черном. — Довольно, Азирафаэль, слышишь? Это бесполезно. Вольфганг... Моцарт все равно будет наш. Наш! — последнее слово звучало скорее горько, чем победно.</p>
<p>Ни на мгновение не прекращая молиться, Азирафаэль коротко кивнул.</p>
<p>— Так какого черта!..</p>
<p>Тихое «Всевышняя милостива» было ответом — искусно вплетенным в ровное, полное искренности и кротости полотно молитвы.</p>
<p>Словно не выдержав, мужчина в черном резко шагнул к постели и простер руку над больным.</p>
<p>— Ад меня забери обратно, если я позволю сейчас!..</p>
<p>В комнате резко похолодало, все звуки стали глубже, у каждого слова и восклицания будто бы появилось эхо.</p>
<p>— А, поздно!.. — коротко вскрикнул мужчина в черном, отшатнулся от кровати и расширившимися глазами уставился в дверной проем. Суета вокруг усилилась, кто-то заплакал, кто-то деловито направился к постели... Мужчина в черном резко развернулся, прошел полкомнаты, по-прежнему никем не замеченный, вскочил на подоконник и шагнул с карниза, распахнув невесть откуда взявшиеся крылья.</p>
<p>Азирафаэль продолжал молиться у изголовья, лишь пальцы сжались так, что побелели костяшки.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>Кроули просто подходил к нему, когда он сидел за клавесином, шептал на ухо любовные глупости, приобнимал за тонкую талию, ловил и целовал длинные тонкие пальцы — медленно, один за другим, пока Вольфганг мог выносить это. Потом он со смехом увлекал Кроули в постель, стонал — сладко и томно, подставлял под поцелуи шею, запускал руки в рыжие волосы Кроули, скользил пальцами по его спине — будто играл на еще одном, особо чувствительном инструменте.</i><div>
  <p><br/>
***</p>
</div>Февраль 182х года<p>С переплетенья труб под потолком привычно капало, но Кроули не замечал этого. За полуоткрытой обшарпанной пластиковой дверью с больше сотни лет назад сломанной ручкой раздавались крики и стоны. Среди голосов — высоких и низких, звучных и хриплых, Кроули отчетливо различал один — и с содроганием вспоминал, как звучал этот голос в иные дни, на Земле.</p>
<p>Изо всех сил Кроули старался не гадать — и не искать в безнадежно заплесневелом, залитом всеми возможными видами нечистот архиве — чей вклад в положение Вольфганга Амадея Моцарта в сложной иерархии ада весомее: Кроули, самого Моцарта или неустанно молившегося за него Азирафаэля.</p>
<p>Ангельская работа, демоническая работа... Кроули не подталкивал Моцарта ни к чему, он просто был с ним — и, кажется, об этом не знает никто в аду, иначе шуточек было бы... Но повлияло ли?..</p>
<p>Кто знает? Вернее так: Та, кто знает, ничего и никому не расскажет.</p>
<p>Кроули не сомневался, что из вредности. Азирафаэль называл это Непостижимостью.</p>
<p>Крики за дверью... Знать в лицо того, кого, может быть, именно ты привел сюда... Пожалуй, пришло время менее заметных, менее личных, но более массовых проектов. Те, кто по-настоящему заслуживают ада, попадут в него и без прямой помощи Кроули.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>Раз в месяц или два Кроули крал его — не только на ночь, но и непременно на вечер у всего мира. Иногда они играли в четыре руки — Кроули не был так искусен, но мелодия — пылкая, игривая, живая как огонь, лилась и объединяла их. А порой Кроули просто слушал и замирал от восхищения — и вожделения. Ему нужно было, чтобы Вольфганг играл — ему, целовал — его, чтобы часы летели, как минуты, и они вдвоем забывались — в томной неге, жарких ласках — до рассвета, когда Кроули торопился сбежать, будто отказываясь принадлежать миру людей. </i><p>
  <i>И все же секс связывал их: такое же естественное, страстное, нежное проявление жизни, как музыка.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Декабрь 185х года<p>На узком парапете над боковым нефом, в самом темном углу церкви, в котором, однако, превосходно слышны были величественные звуки органа и хора, сидели, укрытые от всех глаз, ангел и демон.</p>
<p>— В конце концов, — когда орган ненадолго умолк, Азирафаэль будто продолжил давным-давно начатый разговор, — в конце концов, ты можешь видеться с ним...</p>
<p>— В аду? Ад — это не курорт, ангел, — лицо Кроули исказилось. — Поверь, ни одного из своих друзей ты не хотел бы видеть в аду в роли грешника. Я стараюсь не бывать там, где он... Где его... — Кроули отвернулся. — Я — слишком мелкая сошка, чтобы хоть на что-то повлиять.</p>
<p>С полминуты они молчали.</p>
<p>— Но знаешь, — заговорил вдруг Кроули, — знаешь, иногда они пускают его за фортепьяно или дают в руки скрипку и слушают... С каменными лицами. И я все разобраться не могу: они наслаждаются или пытаются понять, за что его так превозносят люди?..</p>
<p>— А ты? — тихо спросил Азирафаэль. — Ты слушаешь?</p>
<p>— Всегда. — Кроули замолчал... и вдруг продолжил, торопясь: — И он видел меня, понимаешь, видел и ничуть не удивился, и даже кивнул — как старому другу...</p>
<p>— Вы и есть старые друзья.</p>
<p>— Да... Я даже только себя винить не могу — он все равно был бы наш... Но знаешь, я все думаю, что в раю он мог бы играть сколько угодно и на чем угодно.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, я думаю, что в раю ему вообще не позволили бы играть. Моцарт, как ни странно, не входит в число любимых композиторов моего начальства. Хорошо, что не у нас — вот как они говорят.</p>
<p>Кроули долго молчал. И лишь когда орган заиграл вновь, вдруг быстро произнес:</p>
<p>— Тогда для него рай стал бы адом...</p>
<p>На последних звуках Ave verum corpus, как на последнем дыхании, черная тень, расправив крылья, метнулась вверх, будто не заметив помехи из витражей — прямо в темное беззвездное небо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>